User talk:Kjhf/Archive 8
Admin Colours Hey Kjhf, all the other admins agree on this (yes, the other one), we would like the admins to be coloured in the RC and pages edits. See the ever-amazing Age of Empires wiki RC for a good example of what it will look like. Thanks, 00:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Please see Nitecrew's talkpage :) Logs Moved to Forum:Logs. 19:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) New user named "MLN-Helper-Guy" I noticed that a new user was created named User:MLN-Helper-Guy. This concerns me a bit as it makes it look like some type of official account. So far their page contains useful information. What is the policy on creating accounts that could be mis-interpreted as being some kind of official authoritative individual? 16:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Further, this user has uploaded a number of images. One of the images is named 'VarrellzzZ' which is a user on the wiki already. Could this be a puppet? How do we prove a puppet? And if this is the case we should go easy on them this time as I believe their intentions are good. 16:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I may be jumping to conclusions on this as VarrellzzZ and MLN-Helper-Guy are friends on MLN so MLN-Helper-Guy might just be helping out his friend with some images. Although MLN-Helper-Guy is rank 1 has a Hop module and 9 Rank 1 LEGO Club modules on his page, looks suspiciously like farming account. Again what is the proper procedures for dealing with this potential situation? 17:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Just make someone Check User.-- 17:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::But I do not have permissions to use that extension. 17:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have any other idea :( .-- 17:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's a great number of questions there, I'll answer and comment on them in order: #MLN-Helper isn't too official, it would worry me more if it was "LEGO Staff MLN" or something along those lines. #If you are talking about their userpage, it's pre-defined MediaWiki (funnily enough that I wrote) that the Wikia bot gives out to all new users. #I don't think we have a policy yet, except it could fall under "unacceptable username". Feel free to add to the Block page. ##What we could do is add a fixed message on MLN-Helper-Guy's user and talk pages, explaining that this account is not official. #It looks like a puppet, but we do not have enough evidence. ##Further, there is no need for staff to perform a checkuser unless there is vandalism from the sockpuppeting. You can try, they may check, they may not. If so far there is good intentions, then we may not have to pursue this. ##Have you asked at their talkpages? #Checkusers are limited to staff only. 18:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Good points. Think the best of people instead of the worst. Good advice. 19:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Wiki theme? I was wondering, what is the name of the theme used on MLNW? it doesnt quite look like any of the other themes that i was looking at. Or is it a custom one? :It's a custom theme. ;) -- 01:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::O ok ty. i just found that out right as you posted anyway. weird... :Technically it's Monaco Custom :P (As opposed to Monobook, the old Wikia skin.) 17:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Skin sample Hey there, Kjhf! I just uploaded a sample skin for Robot Chronicles - Agents Stickers and I would like some feedback on it. Please go to it ( ) and comment on it, as to whether you like it or not! Thanks! - 18:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm loving it! Though will it work? Nitecrew's templates are all split up into separately loading images. ::Ok, I'm happy that you like it. Don't worry about the splitting-up thing; I'll take care of that later. As I wrote on that page, the current version is simply a sample, and will eventually be deleted. I just wanted to know if the MLNW world would like my creation before I made any others, as the Racers skin is going to take a lot of time and I have to study for two midterms... so ya... don't expect a TRC-Racers skin any time soon from me... lol. Since both you and German77 like it, I am taking that as sort of a "consensus"... Anywho, it's time for Physics! Lol. - 18:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I like it as well.-- 18:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Same here, it's a pretty detailed skin, and makes me wish they had've made an Agents MLN skin... =/ -- 18:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah I agree with you.-- 18:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I love it!! Man, I wish I could do things like that. I noticed that it is only 296px wide. The rest of the skins are 300px wide. 4px is not a huge deal but it may affect how some things center. My only comment is that the bottom of the skin is a little large for not having any content. Let me know if you need any help getting it cutup, uploaded, and configured. We could also use a Dino, Exe-Force, and Castle skins. :) 19:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the input! I'll make the bottom more interesting then and make the two a bit wider... It was actually kinda simple to make the thing... I first printscreen'ed the three versions of the game, then Fireworks'ed the silver border thing by various copies, flips and turns and then just cut it up into bits to make the smaller thing to hold the Sticker's name... to quote a Sticker: Taa-Daaa! Lol! - 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just realized that the two points (triangles) pointing towards the center of the image are not going to work. The sides of the area that holds the image is copied vertically to fill the space required by the image. The points will be repeated and will never be vertically aligned. Unfortunately that part of the design will need to be modified. 23:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Since everyone liked that one so much... I'm assuming that this City one ( ) will also be well liked? In case any of you are wondering where I get my colour schemes from, I get them from screen shots of the three versions of the game. - 19:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well that one is good as well.-- 19:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I thought the first one was a general Robot Chronicles skin. Do we really need 3 skins for the Robot Chronicles? 19:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm loving that one too, but I'm inclined to agree with Nitecrew. Good job though! 19:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree here as well we should just have 1.-- 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::n00000000000000bz!!!! Ob-viously we need three! One is not enough!!!! There are three different themes when it comes to Robot Chronicles, therefore, we need three different skins!!!! And besides, it's gonna be me who makes the third skin, anywho, because, according to your comments, I have Photo-shoop-da-whoop skillz (even though I am using Fireworks)... Speaking of Fireworks, the Fireworks loop is given out in about a 2% or so chance by the Group Performance Module. Why I put that here, I don't know... lol. I'm cool like that! - 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Jawaboy, calling me a noob is funny since we both started on this wiki about the same time (Not to mention the gap in your edits from May to Oct). And calling Kjhf a noob is even funnier. So far 3 votes for a single skin and 1 vote for 3 skins. Would others like to vote? 22:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Add one for the single skin please :) 23:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind three skins, just in case there's more things that have Agents, or people want to have a skin for their userpage. -- 23:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::So it's 4 single skin 2 3 skins.-- 23:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Could you make the corners rounded? -- 05:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) IRC Kjhf! IRC! NOW! Please? 23:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Traffic Stats I thought there was a way to get traffic stats for the wiki, not just editing stats. I can't find the magic page. Is there a way to view traffic stats for this wiki? 19:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I did finally find the Special Most Popular and Most Visited pages. Is this the best data we can get from Wikia? 19:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::There's , and all the . I have recently deleted German77 and Mackmoron11's monaco.js files, as they contained a counter in them that can check a user's IP. I usually stay away from other user's namespaces, but this to me is a special circumstance. Please inform me if you disagree with this course of action. 04:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :yea if it has a IP checker in it, probably not good. (i acutly couldnt find it anywhere in it though). also it would have been helpful if german77 had told me that he was the onlyone able to see this information. ::Noticed the change to your monaco.js, just for the record both Ajraddatz‎ and myself are against adding this functionality to the sitewide .js file. 21:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Posted on your talkpage. To sum up, I disagree too. (I agree with you) More Stuff... Always Stuff..... Well, I see that you are taking my idea and un-perma-blocking the IPs :). Just don't unblock E&C lol. Anyways, would you support this wiki as a Wikia spotlight? Also, would you like us moved into the Wikia Gaming category? Thanks, 23:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Finished with it. Yeah, I was recycling the blocks. Some were a bit uncalled for, like writing "poo" and getting perma-banned without warning xD. IPs shouldn't be indefinitely blocked anyway, due to the nature of a rotating IP address. I wasn't unblocking any users though. :) :As for spotlight, what is it exactly? If it gets us more hits, then I'm all for it :D. Category wise, it fits into both Toys and Gaming, though may I remind you that LEGO Brickpedia is also under toys? 23:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, but Brickipedia is about only LEGO, we are about the game My LEGO Network :). I think that the category is good for now, but as for the spotlight; Scroll down. Farther. See those three images, below the page's content? That is what a spotlight is :) 23:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm at the bottom of the page and see green only? :P Anyway, I'm off to sleep. I'm sure you can take over patrols :) ::: 23:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC)